


let me hold your hand, we will be alright

by avengerskye



Category: Legacies (TV 2018)
Genre: Alternate Ending, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 07:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23347528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avengerskye/pseuds/avengerskye
Summary: This is an alternate ending to Legacies 2x16.Hope woke up at the same time as Josie did. And of course she needs to make sure her favorite brunette is okay.
Relationships: Hope Mikaelson/Josie Saltzman
Comments: 22
Kudos: 366





	let me hold your hand, we will be alright

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!
> 
> How amazing was that episode, right? But the ending... we were robbed!

There's a soft knock on Josie's door, and the brunette sighs. She asked for space, from her father and from Lizzie. She just wanted to sleep and forget about what she let her dark side do. Just for one night.

"Josie? Are you in there?" 

Hope's soft voice makes Josie's heart skip a beat. She should have known Hope would look for her. It's actually surprising it took her this long to do so. Images of Hope dressed as Red Riding Hood fills Josie's mind, and it quickly makes her blush. How embarrassing was her subconscious?

"You can come in." Josie answers, her voice coming out weaker than she wanted it to. 

The door slowly opens, and Hope walks in with a small smile. It reminds Josie of the night Hope asked to talk to her about coming back to the Salvatore School. Hope's hair looks wet, and she's already wearing her night clothes, just like Josie. The Mikaelson girl closes the door behind her, and the brunette silently watches her as she walks closer. 

Josie doesn't know how to feel. She's standing next to her bed since she was getting ready to sleep. The brunette crosses her arms in front of her, a defensive reflex. She knows Hope is not here to hurt her, wether it'd be physically or emotionnaly, but she can't help it. Josie just feels like everyone must hate her now. 

"Could we sit down and talk for a couple of minutes?" Hope asks with a hopeful spark in her eyes. 

Josie nods, and sits down on the edge of her bed. Soon, the bed dips and Hope is sitting down next to her, very close to her. They're almost touching, and it makes Josie nervous.

"You look tired…" Hope says, her voice still as soft as it was when she walked in.

"I am." Josie says, avoiding the auburn haired girl's eyes.

It takes a couple of seconds before Hope speaks again. "Oh. I'll make it quick then." Josie nods. "How are you holding up?"

"I'm okay."

It's clear to see Hope doesn't believe her.

"No need to put a mask on Jo, I was there."

Josie shakes her head. "You know nothing Hope."

Hope sighs and reaches for Josie's hand, but the brunette quickly pulls away. When their eyes connect, Josie sees a mixture of pain and sadness in Hope's. She briefly wonders what the Mikaelson girl sees in hers. Fear? Panic? Anger?

"I was trapped in my own mind for days Hope. I-I let  _ her _ do horrible things because I was too scared to fight her." Josie looks down at her lap, and tears build up in her eyes. 

"Josie, you did fight her, you-"

"Stop!" The brunette stands up and walks to the center of the room, facing away from Hope. "I would have let her kill you, you know?"

It surprises Josie to hear a chuckle coming out of the tribrid. She quickly turns around, her eyes wide when she sees the smile on Hope's lips.

"Believe me, I know that. Luckily for the both of us, Lizzie came in right on time."

"Hope… How can you act like it was nothing?"

"It was not… nothing. It just wasn't you."

Josie scoffs and rolls her eyes. "That's where you're wrong. It was me. A part of me at least."

"Okay." Hope nods before she stands up. "It was you." She takes a step closer to Josie. "The very worst part of you." Another step. "We all have a part of darkness Josie." One more step, and now Hope could touch Josie if she wanted to. "I have a very dark part hidden inside myself too."

Before Josie can take a step back, she's being pulled in a tight hug. Hope's hold is strong, and she smells like strawberries, and it all kinda makes Josie dizzy. The brunette lets the hug happen, she doesn't pull away, but she doesn't reciprocate it either.

"You were scared, and you thought the dark part of you was more powerful than the soft part." Hope says quietly in Josie's ear. "I hope you know that's not true now. Because it takes a really special kind of strenght to be kind and soft in the world we live in."

It take Josie a lot of time to actually accept Hope's words. She wants to fight the tribrid, to make her see how weak she is. But, Hope's hold never loosen and she doesn't let go. Soon enough, Josie finds herself slowly believing her. With a little bit of hesitation, Josie brings her hands up and places them on the bottom of the tribrid's back. 

Then without thinking about it, the brunette buries her face in Hope's neck and starts sobbing. Her emotions are way too much to take, and they're finally getting out.

"I'm so tired Hope." Josie says through her tears. 

Hope tightens her hold a little again. "It's okay, you're gonna be okay. I'll make sure of it." 

Josie feels herself being gently pushed away, and for a second she wonders if she did something wrong. But then, Hope is looking at her with a special kind of softness in her eyes. The Mikaelson girl puts a hand on Josie's neck and uses her thumb to gently stroke the brunette's cheek.

"Do you wanna go to bed now?" Josie nods. "Okay. I'll leave you then, but-"

"No, please… Stay."

Josie immediately bites her lip after that, regretting her words. Hope's soft smile doesn't fade though, and soon enough she completely breaks their hug. Instead, the tribrid takes Josie's hand in hers and guides her to the bed. Josies sits down and looks up at Hope. The Mikaelson girl holds the eye contact for a couple of seconds before she swallows and looks away.

"Are you gonna lay down and make some room for me?" Hope teases.

Josie does as she's told, and soon enough Hope is laying down next to her. They both lay on their sides, facing each other.

"I didn't thank you, for fighting for me." Josie says barely above a whisper.

Hope smiles again. "I'll always fight for you. You're my magic partner, remember?"

Josie's breath stops, and she looks down. "I won't be for a moment."

"What?" Hope says with a frown.

"I decided to lock my siphoner powers for a while. I just… need a break."

"Are you sure? Because if you're afraid-"

"Hope, please, don't question my motives on this." Josie sighs. "It's the best thing I could do for me right now."

Some understanding flashes through Hope's eyes and then she nods.

"I'll respect that."

"Thank you." Josie quickly places a hand on her mouth as a yawn escapes her. "Sorry."

"No need to be sorry. Let's sleep, I'm exhausted too."

"Yeah."

Josie turns until she's laying on her back, quickly followed by Hope. They lay in silence for a while, neither of them glancing at each other, but neither of them closing their eyes either. After what feels like an eternity, Josie feels Hope hesitantly take her hand in hers. The brunette decides to be the one to take the next step, so she slowly intertwine their fingers. 

With their hands locked together, Hope and Josie finally close their eyes and surrender themselves to a peacefull night of sleep.


End file.
